


Coming Home

by burnthoneymint



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, sggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: Gauche is getting blackmailed by his relatives, knowing that this his problem he tells no one. That is until Finral puts two and two together.
Relationships: Gauche Adlai & Finral Roulacase, Gauche Adlai/Finral Roulacase
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my commission for @i-draketheblake ! Thank you so much for commissioning me and I hope you enjoy this! I really enjoyed writing for Finral and Gauche they’re adorable together (≧◡≦) ♡ my tumblr is @burnthoneymint if anyone is interested and my commissions are still open!

The wind blew cold as the rustling of leaves filled the dark streets. Only ominous glitching street lamps illuminated the grey sidewalk, Gauche hurriedly walked, ignoring the flickering lights. His hands were balled into fists and were nestled in his warm pockets. Anger bubbled up inside of him as he saw two men waiting in front of a crowded cafe. This was their way of securing their pathetic lives just in case Gauche decided to attack them. It wouldn’t be the first after all. **  
**

He stood in front of the two men with a deep scowl on his face, the two men grinned at him, pleased to have the usually troublesome man tamed by them. 

“Were you able to collect the gems?”

Gauche rolled his and clicked his tongue, he pulled out a rather oversized pouch and dropped it into the greedy man’s sweaty palm. They opened the push up and both of them looked inside with greedy eyes, Gauche could see the gems reflecting their colorful light on their ugly faces with the little gleam the street provided. 

“Good good,” the man purred. “And you’ll be bringing the magical items next week?”

“How long is this going to last?” Gauche asked, glaring at them. 

“As long as we want you to.” the man growled. “Or do you want to cause trouble to your fellow magical knights?”

“I’ll blow your brains out.” Gauche snapped. 

Without saying anything he turned on his heel and left with only anger simmering in his heart. 

* * *

Finral could feel Gauche trying to get under the covers as discreetly as he could. It was the fourth time this week, he had no idea where his partner went so early in the morning. It was always dark when he left. Finral knew that Gauche didn’t want to share much, he hated being a burden, especially to those who were close to him like Marie and the rest of the squad. He only wished Gauche could be more open towards him, if he was in trouble Finral wanted to know and help him. 

The spatial magic user felt himself being pulled as two strong arms came around him, he could feel Gauche’s chest flushed against his back, so warm, so inviting. It made him truly happy to be in such an intimate relationship with such a man. 

“I know you’re awake,” Finral flinched when he heard the other whisper into his ear. “You don’t need to fake it, just tell me what you’re thinking.”

Finral’s heart sped up at the hearing of his voice. He honestly had no idea what to say or what to do. He didn’t want to make Gauche feel uncomfortable but he couldn’t stay silent any longer either, especially since he was prompted to talk. Finral sighed and shifted so that he would be laying on his back, Gauche hand was still casually resting on his stomach as he propped himself on his elbow so he would see Finral better. 

“I’m sad that you’re not telling me what’s going on,” he said, almost as silent as a whisper. “I love you Gauche and you know that, I want to help you. I-” 

“You can’t.” 

Gauche’s words felt as sharp as a knife. It hurt but Finral expected nothing less of him. 

“Why not?” 

Finral’s violet eyes bored into Gauche, the man averted the spatial mage’s worried gaze. It was just too pure for him, he felt awful that he was worrying someone who he cared so deeply about. He clicked his tongue and sighed. There was no way he would tell Finral the truth, he couldn’t. 

“I went to visit Marie.” 

“Marie?” Finral asked as if it was unfamiliar to him. 

“Yeah, apparently she has some problems going on and I went to help her out.” 

Finral stared at him, scanning his face, he knew Gauche was lying. If Marie was really having trouble with anything there was no way this sister obsessed brother would be so calm about it. He wouldn’t especially do what he was doing in secret. Finral knew well that pestering him would be no good so instead of telling Gauche that it was obvious that he was lying, he wrapped his arms around the unexpecting man’s neck instead and pulled him in for a tender kiss. 

Whatever it was that Gauche was hiding Finral knew that they could take it on together. 

* * *

Finral was woken up by the sun shining on to his face, he slowly blinked his eyes as he opened them. The bed felt cold and when he threw his arm to the side he noticed that Gauche was gone. Finral’s heart sank at the notion, he straightened up, pressing his back against the wall the warm sheets slid down his chest. A feeling of worry took over his emotions, where was he? 

“ _Hey,_ ” Finral jolted at the voice, panicked he saw that Gauche was leaning against the door frame with two piping hot mugs in hand. Gauche raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

Gauche walked towards him and sat down next to him, the bed dipped under his weight, he extended his hand holding the cup. It was filled with coffee with added milk and sugary caramel syrup, just how Finral liked it. With a soft smile the spatial mage gladly took the offered cup. He hummed happily as the warmth of it spread across his palms. 

“Thank you,” he said. “And I’m fine just got a bit jumpy when I didn’t see you in bed.” 

Finral took a sip of his coffee, the sugar made him smile. His gaze landed back on Gauche who seemed awfully thoughtful and almost...guilty. Finral said nothing as he took another sip. His heart jumped when he heard Gauche chuckling. 

“How on earth are you drinking that, it’s too sweet.” he said and stuck his tongue out. 

“You’re one to talk drinking that bitter bean juice,” Finral took another sip before lovingly gazing upon Gauche. “Besides, you made it for me. Of course I’m going to like it.” 

Finral grinned when a faint blush spread across Gauche’s cheeks, the blushing man averted his eyes. Finral absolutely loved it when Gauche got flustered, it didn’t happen often but when it did Finrak drank the expression like he was drinking the coffee that he held between his palms. 

“Want to go to the market today?” Gauche asked as placed the mug on to his lips. 

“That’s sudden,” Finral replied, still grinding. “Do you want to buy something?”

Gauche shrugged. 

“Not really, I just thought spending time together would be fun. It’s okay if you don’t-” 

“I would love to!” 

Gauche jolted at the sudden enthusiastic response, he blinked a couple of times as he looked at his partner. Finally he smiled and put his coffee on the bedside table. 

“Let’s get ready then, before it’s too crowded.”

Finral took another sip of his coffee since he didn’t want it to go to waste. Gauche on the other hand, despite not showing it, was really excited and took off his shirt to put on a different one, something better suited for the occasion. 

Finral’s gaze landed on Gauche’s bare torso, it was as if his violet eyes were glued to him. He could never get enough of seeing Gauche’s physique, the way the mirror mage’s muscles moved and flexed under his skin. 

“You’re staring.” Gauche’s voice snapped Finral out of his indecent thoughts. 

Gauche had an amused look on his face as Finral blushed and looked away, he pulled his knees closer to his chest. His smile shifting into more of a devious one, Gauche got on the bed and crawled towards Finral who was still averting his eyes, his blush now a crimson red. Gauche didn’t stop until his face was just an inch away from Finral’s. 

“I can’t believe how flustered you get, still.” he teased. “You’re so goddamn red.” 

“I-It’s because of the cof- !” 

The words he was about to speak were muffled as Gauche placed his lips upon his, the spatial mage’s eyes only widened for a split second before he closed them, surrendering himself into the tender kiss. A soft moan left Finral as Gauche tilted his head to the side, sliding his tongue between his lips. Finral’s hands came up to Gauche’s back, softly his finger tips danced along his heated skin, feeling every bone and muscle as he did so. 

Gauche broke the kiss to witness Finral’s expression of pure bliss, his cheeks were red, lips parted and glistening with spit. Finral looked at his partner between half lidded eyes, his chest going up and down as he tried to catch his breath. Gauche placed his hand on the side of Finral’s face and brushed away the strand of hair that had fallen over his eye, Finral pressed into the mirror mage’s palm as he hummed happily. 

“We should get dressed,” Finral breathed out. “Before I completely lose myself in you.” 

* * *

Even if they left early, needless to say the market place was crowded as it always was. Children were running and giggling, grown ups were mingling, nothing out of the ordinary. Finral tugged Gauche by the hand as he dragged the mirror mage towards his favorite bakery. Gauche was already regretting going out, he would’ve much preferred to stay at home and mingle with his husband but knowing that Finral was worried about him, Gauche wanted to do something that he specifically enjoyed. Even if it meant he would have to be uncomfortable for a couple of hours. 

When they entered the local bakery a small bell rang signalling that new customers arrived. Gauche smiled when he noticed that the usually crowded bakery was moderately less crowded, Finral pulled him towards the display of sweets. There were all kinds of freshly made cakes, cookies and other deserts Gauche had no idea what they were. 

Finral on the other hand was giddy to share a cake with his lover, at least that was what Gauche thought. 

“I’m going to get the strawberry shortcake, what about you?”

“Oh, I thought we would share, so I haven’t thought about it.” 

Finral laughed as he placed a soft kiss on Gauche’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry but I really want to eat it by myself.” Finral replied with a cheeky grin. Gauche chuckled as he shrugged. 

“Fine, I’ll get an eclair then with a cup of black coffee.” 

“Eclair with a side of bitter bean juice, got it!” 

“Would you stop calling it that,” Gauche said, his eyebrow twitching. “I don’t say anything about your insatiable sweet tooth so leave me and my bean juice alone.” 

“Okay, okay.” Finral replied, lifting both hands up as a sign of surrender. “You go sit, I’ll bring us out orders.” 

“Alright.” 

Gauche picked a table near to the window, it was far from the entrance, just like he liked it. He watched as Finral waited for the orders, momentarily their eyes locked onto each other and Finral gave him a big smile accompanied with a wave. Gauche waved back, how on earth did he get so lucky? Even if he had his doubts in the beginning he had no regrets now. Truly he was happy. 

With a tray of goods, Finral made his way towards him. He placed the tray on the table and sat down, his back facing the entrance. Finral licked his lips as he picked up his fork. Gauche on the other hand picked up the eclair from the bottom so that he wouldn’t get chocolate on his fingers. He took a bite out of it, the heavenly sweet cream filling his mouth as he chewed into it. 

“Is it good?” Finral asked, his mouth full with cake. 

“I hate to admit it, but yeah it is.” Gauche placed the half eaten eclair back on the plate. 

Despite his attempts of acting like he was fine, he couldn’t take Finral’s worried expression from tonight out of his mind. The way Finral’s voice trembled and how sad his eyes looked, it truly devastated Gauche. He had to tell him. He owed Finral that much. Sighing Gauche opened his mouth to tell him, but as soon as he did he closed it right back. His eyes widened as the welcoming bell rang. It was them. His so-called family that was blackmailing him, with nasty smiles they walked up to the display and gazed upon the many sweets. His heart stopped and his hands trembled. Why now, why here of all places? 

“Gauche what’s wrong?” Finral asked, placing his hand over Gauche’s. 

Before Gauche could answer his eyes locked together with one of the men, the man’s eyes widened momentarily but the gaze quickly shifted into something more sinister. He nudged the other man and gestured where Gauche was with his head, they nodded at each other and made their way towards the occupied table. 

Gauche could tell that Finral was continuing to ask him what was wrong but he couldn’t reply, his heart was beating so loud that he could hear it in his ears, he sweated as the men he despised so much came closer and closer. Suddenly it was as if he could hear everything, with each footstep they took he wanted to run away. 

It was too late for that now. 

The two men stood next to their table, with confusion Finral looked up to them, scanning them with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well hello there Gauche,” the first man said. “I see you’re on a…” he raised an eyebrow and looked at Finral “...a date?”

“Get lost.” Gauche spat, glaring at them. 

“Well now, that’s not how you should treat your remaining family.” 

Finral’s continued to go back and forth between the men and Gauche, he wasn’t aware that Gauche still talked to his old relatives, he had a bad feeling about all of this and finally he knew his questions would be answered about Gauche’s late time whereabouts. 

“You’re not my family, now get lost.” 

“Instead of going on silly dates shouldn’t you be doing what we’ve asked you for?” the second man said, ignoring Gauche’s anger. 

“What are they talking about?” Finral finally broke his silence, curiosity getting the better of him. 

Gauche turned to Finral, Finral hated how pale he looked. He had an fearful expression mixed with guilt, Finral’s gaze went back to the men. They clearly weren’t talking to Gauche out of familial love, they both stared at the two with sinister smirks. Finral sighed as he pulled out his grimoire. 

Gauche screamed as the ground under his feet disappeared and he started to fall into the abyss. With the corner of his eye, he could see Finral, chairs and the table all falling around him, his scream died out when he saw Finral with a frown and it was almost as his eyes were wet. Was he crying? 

When they finally landed Gauche was surprised to find that they were in the middle of a plain filled with colorful flowers, they were sitting exactly the same way they were while they were in the cafe, even their deserts were in the same place. Even though he had bigger problems Gauche couldn’t help but be impressed by Finral’s improvement in his spatial magic. 

“You were being black mailed?” Finral hissed as he got up, anger radiating off of him. 

Gauche opened his mouth to talk but Finral cut him off. 

“How could you not tell me about this?” he frantically waved his hands in the air. “What did they make you do? How long has this been going on?!” 

Gauche waiting for him to continue stared at Finral in silence, the silence grew and he realized that he was actually waiting for an answer. 

“For…” Gauche took a deep breath. “About a month.” 

“A month?!” Finral shouted, making Gauche flinch. “Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you!” Finral replied, his voice also gradually becoming louder. “This was in order to keep you safe, all of you!”

Finral rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him. 

“Yeah I doubt two slimy men can go against the black bulls and a golden dawn squad member,” Finral sneered, Gauche began to explain once again but was cut mid sentence by Finral. “I’m not even sure I want to hear your excuses, I’m not a damsel in distress you know. I can protect you as well, has that thought ever crossed your mind?” 

Gauche got up from his seat, the anger he stored in for so long starting to come to the surface. Why was he being so difficult? This wasn’t a matter of who could protect who, this was his problem to deal with, not Finral’s, not Marie’s and not any of the black bulls, it was his. This was the only way he could think of to get some peace, so what if he got them a couple of worthless magical items and gems? No one knows that they’re gone. He stood in front of Finral and he quickly noticed that his lips were trembling, they were so happy not only ten minutes ago. How did they end up like this?

“This is my problem,” Gauche hissed, as he aggressively pointed at himself. “I don’t need help, I’ve never needed help. I don’t need you or my so-called family to solve them!”

Gauche’s words felt like daggers digging into Finral’s skin. He took a step back, his eyes wide, tears threatened to fall, it was as if someone took out his heart and stepped on it. Finral took another step back as he hugged himself, he felt so cold. Momentarily their eyes locked on each other, he could see that Gauche regretted his words. It hurt how Gauche put his family in the same box as him, Finral hoped that he would have more value than that but apparently what he felt was wrong. They shared similar backgrounds, Finral knew how low Gauche thought of his family and that’s why his words impacted him greatly. After everything they’ve been through, after everything they shared he expected Gauche to react better than this. 

“Finral I-” 

“We’ll talk later,” Finral averted his eyes as his grimoire started to hover next to him. “I just really want to be alone.”

The moment Finral said that Gauche found himself back in their house. It felt so cold now that he was back, alone. He cursed at himself and bawled his hands into fists, he was stupid, so undeniably stupid. 

* * *

Finral let out a shaky breath as Gauche disappeared from his line of view, he walked towards the table, looking at the half eaten deserts. He really didn’t know what to think, should he be sad? Angry? Disappointed? He was feeling a mixture of all of them. 

“Damn it Gauche.” he said, covering his face with his hand. 

He never should’ve asked to be alone, who knew what the self destructive moron was thinking all by himself. It wasn’t Gauche’s fault, and even if Finral didn’t want to understand he somewhat did. Of course Gauche didn’t want to cause trouble for any of them, they were his new family. With another sigh he commanded his grimoire to hover near him, they would talk about it and figure out an answer, together. 

Finral willed a portal to be open.

It didn’t. 

“What the hell?”

He tried again and again but it seemed like his magic was failing him, his eyes widened with horror, his pulse quickening, jhe frantically continued to try to open a portal. After his failed attempts he heard a faint chuckle coming from behind him. He turned only to see one of the men he saw in the coffee staring at him. The man had a round, ball-like object in hand. 

“You’ll be coming with me.” he said, his grin widening. “That way Gauche will do our bidding...well… for forever.” 

“Are you jamming my spatial magic?” Finral asked, ignoring the empty threat. “You royals are all so damn petty. Just leave Gauche alone.” 

“Sorry but no can do.” the man snickered. “Now you’ll be coming with me.” His grimoire floated next to him. “Sleep magic: Morpheus’s slumber.” 

Finral’s legs gave out immediately as purple smoke surrounded him, his eyelids felt incredibly heavy, his mind too tired to concentrate. I’m pathetic, he thought right before surrendering to sleep. 

* * *

With his heart pounding in his chest, Gauche ran as fast as he could, when he reached the squad base a sense of relief washed over him. With a loud creek he opened the large wooden doors, his shirt stuck to his back from sweat, his breathing heavy, he looked inside the base. 

Oddly enough, only Asta was inside, it was their day off so most of them had gone drinking or shopping. Asta stared at him with wide confused eyes, immediately knowing that something was wrong. 

“Are you okay?” 

“They kidnapped Finral.” 

“What?!” 

“Come with me, I’ll explain as we go.” 

And just like that both Gauche and Asta left the Black Bull base. As they ran towards the location Gauche gave a brief explanation as to what was going on and what their plan would be. The men had basically written a long term ransom note, telling Gauche to provide an immense amount of magical objects if he ever wanted to see Finral again. They had written down an address and even though Gauche knew he could easily take the two of them on his own, sleep magic was quite tricky to handle and that was where Asta came through. 

“You get it right?” Gauche asked as they came closer to his relatives' hideout. “You’re going to hide, you’re my secret weapon, get it?”

Asta quickly nodded, when they arrived Gauche gestured to him to go and hide. Tentatively he took a step inside, the place resembled much like an abandoned warehouse. It was quite dark but when Gache walked further into the abyss he could see Finral tied to a chair, a round object in his lap. His two relatives stood by the spatial mage’s side, when they noticed the new arrival they both smiled. 

“Finally you arrive, we thought that maybe you’re going to ditch your friend here.” 

Finral stared at Gauche with his eyebrow raised, he scanned the area and with a deep sigh he rolled his eyes. 

“Please tell me you brought someone with you.” 

With a frown Gauche shook his head and shrugged. It was a lie, of course but Gauche couldn’t let them know about his secret weapon. He hoped that Finral knew what he was thinking, or else he would even get more pissed then he was earlier that day. 

Finral groaned and threw his head back. It seemed that he didn’t get it. 

“Let him go, assholes.” he growled. “You’ll be sorry.” 

“Did you fulfill our requests?” 

Gauche clicked his tongue with annoyance and took a step forward. 

“Of course not. Morons.” 

“You want your friend to die then?” the sleep magic user willed his grimoire to hover next to him. “You know that I can make your friend sleep forever.” 

Even if Finral was scared, he didn’t show it. Gauche wouldn’t let him die, that he could be sure of. 

“I’m aware of your magic,” Gauche replied, a smirk spread across his lips. “That’s why I brought a weapon of my own.” Gauche’s grimoire floated next to him as he shouted. “Asta!” 

With a crash Asta broke through the window, Finral’s eyes widened with the fact that Gauche actually brought someone with him. The men flinched as Asta ran towards the sleep magic user with immense speed, the other man on the other hand gritted his teeth as he turned towards Finral. The man’s grimoire floated near him, Finral knew by his look that he was going to go in for the kill. Finral tried to set himself free and move his hands but the wires they tied him with dug in deeper into his wrist, he hissed at the pain. 

But before he knew it Finral heard a thud and the man went flying. Gauche gave the man a look of disgust, his foot still in the air. 

“You’re not even worth using magic on.” 

“Gauche!” Finral exclaimed, tearing up a bit. 

Gauche kneeled behind him, his hands gently grabbed Finral’s tied wrists, his heart broke when he noticed the small amount of blood trickling down his wrist, they would pay for this, they would pay for hurting someone he loved. 

Gauche quickly undid the binds, before he could apologize Finral wrapped his arms around his neck and embraced him. Surprised, Gauche’s hands came up to his back, he pulled Finral close and closed his eyes as the warmth of his partner’s body seeped into his. 

“It’s okay,” Finral whispered into his ear. “I forgive you.” 

Gauche chuckled. 

“You’re too nice to me.” 

Gauche’s hands slipped down to Finral’s waist as the spatial mage shifted back to look at him. He had a soft smile on his face. 

“You deserve it.” 

Gauche leaned in and nuzzled Finral’s neck, he placed open mouthed kisses and his hands traveled down to his bottom and gave Finral a gentle squeeze. Finral gasped as a blush covered his face. 

“What are you a teenegare?” he hissed. “We’re still in public you know.” 

“I know I know,” Gauche smirked. “By the way I thought you weren’t a damsel in distress?” 

“Oh you know what scratch that I don’t forgive you. You’re an ass.” 

Finral made a move to get away from Gauche’s embrace but his hands tightened around him, forbidding Finral to leave. Gauche’s smile grew wider as Finral pouted. 

“Okay okay I’m sorry.” he placed a kiss on Finral’s forehead, his lips feeling hot against his skin. “I just missed you.” 

“I missed y-” 

“Hey get back here!” 

Asta’s voice snapped them both back to reality. They noticed that the two men were nearly out the door as Asta chased after them. The two disappeared from their field of vision, leaving Asta behind. 

“They’re quite fast for their age,” Asta said, scratching the back of his head as he walked towards the couple. “Sorry Gauche they escaped.” 

“It’s okay, let’s just head home for now.” 

* * *

Finral hissed as Gauche gently dabbed his wound with a cotton ball covered in saline. It stung only for a moment but Finral wasn’t much of a fan of pain. Gauche clenched his teeth together. 

“I’m going to kill them.” he muttered. 

“Don’t worry,” Finral replied, placing his unoccupied hand on top of Gauche’s head, he slowly started to play with his hair. “The wounds aren’t serious.” 

“I know but I would prefer if you didn’t get them.” 

The way Gauche pouted made Finral laugh. His hand slid from Gauche’s hair to his cheek and gently cupped it. 

“We’re magical knights,” he said between chuckles. “Wounds are inevitable.” 

Deeming that his wound was clean enough, Gauche turned Finral’s hand and placed a kiss inside of his palm. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find them later. They won’t get away.” 

“You’re right. I’m just glad that you’re safe.” 

Gauche was still worried but as long as he had Finral by his side, he knew that he would be fine. 


End file.
